Love, Death, Time Warp?
by Areku Jeevas
Summary: What if someone else died instead of Matt?
1. Chapter 1

Love+Death=Time Warp?

**A Mail Jeevas two-shot**

**(Matt)**

Chapter one

_{Flashback}_

"_Hey! No fair! You have been on the Pac Man game for three hours already! Let me have a turn!" I yelled. This redhead has been playing without even stopping for the bathroom and it was really getting on my nerves._

"_Wait! I have to beat my score!" He said, shoving me aside._

"_You rude little boy!" I was pretty small for my age, my doctors had told me it was from malnutrition but maybe I was just born short. I had managed to find strength to push Matt aside and take control of the game._

"_No!" _

_He tried numerous times to shove me aside but I didn't budge; I was going to play whether he liked it or not. After about fifteen minutes I managed to beat his score._

"_H-How did you do that?! No one ever beats my score, let alone a girl!" He gawked at the screen._

"_I guess I'm just better than you!" I stuck my tongue out at him._

_He stared at me for a moment, his eyes glazed over in wonder. "Marry me…" _

"_Eeeeew! Why?" I was only six at the time…the age of cooties and whatnot._

"_You beat me at Pac Man!" He took me by my collar and shook me repeatedly._

"_Fine! Just let go of me!" I wiggled from him but he grabbed me by my wrist. _

"_Let's go get married! L! L, where are you?!" Matt dragged me down the hallway until he found L._

"_Yes, what is it, Matt?" He said in his typical, nonchalant voice._

"_We wanna get married!" He said, his face lighting up._

_L almost laughed, but he smirked instead. "I don't think you would want that."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because that means you would have to kiss her." He whispered to him as if kissing was some sort of taboo._

_He made a face of disgust then turned to me. "Maybe we should just be friends."_

_I laughed at his dorkiness. "That sounds like a good idea."_

_{__End flashback}_

Yep, I remember that day, that was the day that me and Mail Jeevas became best friends.

_{Flashback}_

"_Hey, no! Leave me alone!" I shouted at the three boys as I walked home from work. It was always the same three boys everyday. They'd wait for me to get off work, and then they'd harass me all the way home._

"_Come on, sweet heart, just one kiss." The black haired one slurred._

_Yep, he was drunk. _

"_No, leave me alone." I sighed, walking a little faster. _

_They still followed after me. Geez, I just wasn't going to get a break, was I? I looked up ahead to see a red head with a fluffy vest waiting at the corner. I smiled. It was Matt. He'd make the ass-holes go away._

"_Hey, Matt." I called, running up to him. The three boys ran after me. I swerved behind Matt, and then took something out of his vest._

_The three boys jumped back. It was a black gun, and he was pointing it straight at them. Thank God that there where no cars on the road. But still, I had no idea that he had a gun on him, none-the-less, owned one._

"_Hey—hey man, we don't w-want any t-trouble." The blonde boy said. Matt smirked and pressed the gun to the blonde's head._

"_Next time you come close to my girl, I'll blow your fucking brains out!" He growled, I'd never heard Matt's voice so mean and hateful before._

_All three of the boys nodded, and then ran away screaming. Matt laughed and pulled the trigger on the gun. Water came out._

…_It was a fucking water gun…_

_I let out a large sigh and held my chest. "Jesus, Matt. I thought that that was a real gun." _

"_Hahaha, yeah, and apparently so did they. But, I do have a real gun in the car…" He said, and then threw it on the ground and pulled out his Nintendo Ds. "Well, come on, the car's waiting." He said nonchalantly. _

_I smiled and followed after him._

_{End flashback}_

Hahaha, and that was the day that I fell in love with him.

And now, here we are, racing down the streets with just about one hundred of Takada's guards chasing after us. Great. Just perfect.

Matt focused on the road, a cigarette hanging from his mouth as I hung on for dear life to my seat belt. Matt had driven fast before, but never this fast. He was going well over one hundred.

Then his eyes grew wide, and he slammed on the breaks, causing the car to swerve around in circles. "Shit… Babe…" He mumbled, leaning over the steering wheel.

The guards cars surrounded us, then and got out of their cars, pointing their guns at the car. Then Matt opened his door and said, "Hey! Hey! Sense when is Japanese allowed to have possessions of those nice arms?" He got out of the car with his hands in the air.

Oh shit…! I thought, clutching my hands together tightly.

"And besides, you want to know from me where my accomplice has taken Takada, right? You won't shoot me." He said cockily.

But then, their guns went off, and they did shoot him. After they where done, he stood there, smiled and then fell to the ground, dead.

My eyes grew wide. "N-N-N-!!!!!!! MAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTT!!!!!" I screamed as tears filled my eyes.

The guards quickly surrounded the car, and opened my side of the door, and pulled me out by the hair.

There was an opening right between two of the cars. Why didn't Matt drive through that opening? Why?

They killed Matt. My Matt.

But they took me to jail.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

"Here, eat!" The guard said, shoving a tray into my solitary confinement holding cell. I stayed in the corner of the room and glared at the guard.

"Has she eaten at all?" A female voice asked.

"No, not sense she's been brought here." He answered.

"And how long ago was that?" She asked, it sounded like she was writing this stuff down. Could she be a reporter, maybe?

"Three weeks. And if she does eat, it's only two or three bites. She drinks the water, though."

"I see, and why have you moved her to solitary confinement?"

"She tried committing suicide."

"Shouldn't you move her to a mental ward?"

"There are no spaces left. And, this is the mental ward of the jail."

"Right, okay. I think that I have everything thing I need. May I please speak to her, alone?"

"I don't think that that's such a good idea." The guard protested.

"Please, ten minutes, that's all that I need. You can stay out here. If I need help—which I don't think that I will—I'll call you." She said, and then twisted the door knob and opened the door.

"Alright." The guard agreed.

The lady nodded and then shut the door back. She locked it.

"Areku, I'm Nisa Roach. I'm a reporter for the Japanese News Paper. I'd like to ask you a couple questions, if that's okay." She said, bending down in front of me.

"I'm not going to object." I whispered hoarsely.

She smiled warmly at me. "Okay," She whispered back. "Areku, did you love him?"

That question caught me way off guard. "W-w-what?" I asked.

"It's a yes or no question. I'm going to be asking you just yes or no questions. Just answer yes or no, please." She said.

"Yes. Yes, I loved him so much." I nodded.

"Do you miss him?"

"Yes."

"Do you want him back?"

"Yes."

"Would you do anything to get him back?"

"Yes."

"Would you give up your own life to save his?"

I was crying now. Crying and confused. "Yes! I would give anything! What is this all about?" I asked, whipping my running nose.

She smiled. "I've got all that I need. Areku, close your eyes."

"What?" I asked.

"Just close your eyes. I'm giving you a second chance." She said, and then slapped her palm on my forehead. I squinted my eyes and scrunched up my face. Damn it, that hurt! But when I opened my eyes back up, I was in Matt's car. _I_ was speeding down the street, and he was sitting beside me in the passenger seat. My eyes grew wide. This was the night that Matt died. Holy shit, that reporter—or whoever she was—sent me back in time.

"Areku, they're going to catch us… BREAKS!!" Matt shouted, I snapped my head from his face and back to the road. It was the blockade. I slammed on the breaks and swirled the car around. "This is the last time that I let you drive my car." He sighed.

I laughed a little and then pulled him into a long and loving kiss.

"Whoa, what was that for?" He asked breathlessly as we pulled apart.

"I love you, remember that, okay?" I said, looking at him lovingly.

He smiled. "I love you, too."

I smiled at him one last time, and then I got out of the car. "Just stay in the car, no matter what." I ordered. I didn't wait for his reply, I just slammed the door shut and raised my hands over my head.

"You need me alive, you won't sh—" And I smiled as they fired their guns at me. I knew that they where going to kill me, just like how they killed Matt before. I fell to the ground and lay there.

The last thing I heard was Matt's yelling voice. And then—

_**FIN**_


End file.
